1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tie downs for tying down objects to the ground.
2. Prior Art
Tie downs are commonly used for tying a vehicle, such as an aircraft, to the ground to secure it against high winds and theft. A typical tie down includes a depression formed on a concrete surface, and an arcuate bar embedded in the concrete across the opening of the depression. A vehicle is parked near the tie down, and connected to it with a cable or chain. However, such a tie down must be made when the concrete is poured, so that it cannot be easily retrofitted. The steel bars used are often not strong enough to withstand conventional cutting tools. Further, the depression tends to collect dust and dirt, so that it may eventually be filled, which makes looping the wire or chain under the bar difficult.